deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redkite/SAS and Delta Force vs Spetsnaz and Guangzhou, Season 1 Final!
Just for a note, I've had to write this two times, the first time, my laptop shut down to 'protect files', second time, I apparently didn't log in, so when I went to publish it, I lost everything, so I'm sorry if I don't put loads of detail into this, I really CANNOT '''be bothered, sorry. Here we have it, the final battle of season 1, and it's a good one! '''Special Air Service: '''Britain's top secret special forces regiment, designed to fight the toughest battles anytime, anywhere. '''Delta Force: '''America's elite special operations unit, trained to fight America's most feared foes. '''VS Spetsnaz: '''Russia's legendary special forces, brutals soldiers that are the spearhead of the Russian army. '''Guangzhou: '''China's infamous SEAL unit, performing the deadliest missions with sucess. ''WHO, IS, DEADLIEST!?'' Introduction Here we have the four military super-powers of the world's special forces going head to head in a tag team battle. Fighting for the UK is the Special Air Service, or commonly refered to as the SAS. Created in the Egyptian sands of World War 2, the purpose of the SAS was to send in a small team of highly trained soldiers to do serious damage, and did this they did. The SAS would drive heavily armoured and modifyed vehicles into German Airfeilds and forward operating bases to cripple them. They were a complete sucess and ever since the SAS have developed into a lethal fighting force, being given taks such as taking on the Argentinian Special Forces, wiping out Taliban commanders, protecting London from terrorists and much, much more, becuase of the many sucesses and intense standards required few are tough enough to join, but they have earned a reputation for argueabley being the best special forces unit on the planet. Fighting with their British Counter-part is Delta Force, or commonly refered to as 'Delta'. Developed in the late 70's as a counter-part to the SAS, Delta's first few operations were complete failures, however, the unit quickly changed their ways, learnt from their mistakes and got in contact with their counter-part for joint training, and by the early 90's, Delta had changed into a deadly unit ready to fight any foe. Standing against the west is the legendary Spetsnaz, Russia's brutal special forces and the spreadhead of the Russian Army. This force is well known for brutality and bloody tasks given during training, this is done to 'make the soldier a weapon, and everything around him a tool'. The height of Spetsnaz training came in at the cold war in the 80's, the pressure was on to defuse hostilities between the US and Russia, Germany was split and World War 3 was on the verge, thank fully it did not happen but shoud it have gone loud, the Spetsnaz were divided into about 100 sabotage groups that were trained to bring the US and NATO to their knees, the intence training standards for an unpredictable World War 3 meant the Spetsnaz stepped up and although it did not happen, their training shaped them into one of the best special forces on the planet. The final warrior here is the Guangzhou, a top secret unit in the People's Liberation Army Special Operations Forces. The Guangzhou are China's best unit, being compared to SEAL Team 6 and the Special Boat Service's X Squadron. The Guangzhou was the first unit of the PLASOF and specalise in rapid reaction, reconnaissance and 'SE'a, 'A'ir and 'L'and operations. Little is known that can be written however, it is known they have partisipated in the counter-piracy operations. Weapons euromilitaire2006015rq0.jpg|The SAS. Sigsauer p226-1.jpg|The Sig Sauer P226. MP5A3 StockCollapsed.jpg|The MP5A3. C8A1ELCAN.JPG|The C8 Carbine. Minimi.jpg|The FN Minimi. hk417_20-1.jpg|The HK417. Switchblade+knife.jpg|The CBM Combat Knife. DeltaForce.jpg|Delta Force. Glock22inOliveDrab.jpg|The Glock 22. Mp7.jpeg|The MP7. Hk416.jpg|The HK416. 300px-Mk_48_PEO_Soldier.jpg|The Mk 48 Mod 0. SPRCrane.jpg|The Mk12 SPR. R1_A.jpg|The Randall Model 1. Spetsnaz.jpg|The Spetsnaz. 1318727-mp 443 grach large.gif|The MP-443 Grach. 300px-Val2.jpg|The AS Val. Rifle AN-94.jpg|The AN-94. RPK74.jpg|The RPKS-74. Vss vintorez 9mm sniper rifle.jpg|The VSS Vintorez. BallisticKnife'.jpg|The Ballistic Knife. 800xb.jpg|The Guangzhou. 300px-Pistolet_makarova_pm_travmatik_com_by-sa.jpg|The Type 59, a variant Chinese variant of Makarov. 300px-QCQ05.jpg|The CQC-05. 300px-AK-47_and_Type_56_DD-ST-85-01269.jpg|The Type 56 Assault Rifle (Bottom). 300px-Machine_gun_Type95.jpg|The QBB-95. 300px-Rifle_Type88.jpg|The QBU-88. nem8426_chinese__4c2c8c2c0c559.jpg|The NEM8426. Comparisons and Edges Unfortunatley, I'm not going to write many sentences for the weapon match ups, I'll put both weapons advantages, disadvantages and whoever gets the edge, when a gun gets my edge, it gets 1 point, and when it's even, both teams get a point, which ever team gets the most points gets my overall edge. There are several factors guns will need to get the edge over their oppoents and the key factors are weight, muzzle velocity, effective range, magazine capacity, length, it's action and the type of round fired (Means the gun is more scientifically developed). Sig Sauer P226 vs. MP-443 Grach The Sig brings a heavier weight of 964g compared to Grach's 950g, these are however so close they're not really significant, however, the Grachs bring two more rounds in a magazine than the Sig, but the Sig shoots back with a recoil operated reload system. This means when all rounds in the magazine have been fired, the slide will automatically go back, the Grach does not have this and the holder must pull the slide back, meaning the Sig has a faster reload time in the hands of an experienced operator such as the SAS, but even with this, these guns are just too close. Edge: '''Even Glock 22 vs. Type 59 I'm not writing much as not much is required for this, the Glock takes this with great ease, it has a 15 round magazine that gives it 7 more bullets than the Makarov, has a 50m/s more muzzle velocity and fires far more variety of rounds. Edge: Delta Force MP5A3 vs. AS Val The Val kicks off with a effective range of 300m compared to the MP5's 200m and a weight of 2.5kg compared to the MP5's 3.1kg, however, the MP5 levels the playing field with a muzzle velocity of 400m/s compared to the Val's 295m/s and a significant length of 700m compared to the Val's 875mm, making the MP5 far more reliable in close quarters and specific enviroments, the MP5 finishes the kill with a 30 round magazine compared to the Val's 20. Edge: SAS MP7 vs. QCQ-05 The QCQ kicks off with signicant advantage of a 50 round magazine, however the MP5 shoots back with a lighter wait of 8g, a rotating bolt instead of a open bolt like on the QCQ, a rate of fire of the 950r/m that double the QCQ's a effective range of 200m compared to QCQ's 50m, overall, the QCQ does have an advantage of 50 rounds but the MP7 has only just 10 round less and all the other factors, easily giving it the edge. Edge: Delta Force C8 Carbine vs. AN-94 The C8 kicks off with a lighter weight of 1.5kg and a higher rate of fire on full-auto, calculating in at 700r/m vs. the AN's 600 and a rotating bolt. However, the AN shoots back with a significant effective range of 700m and shorter length, both guns have the same muzzle velocity and are evenly matched due to this, thus I cannot' make a decision. Edge: Even HK416 vs. Type 56 The HK fires first with a lighter weight of 1kg, a shorter length of 690mm, compared to the Type's 870mm and a higher rate of fire at 850r/m compared to Type's 600r/m, completely dominating the Type, no factor could get the Type back an edge thus the HK wins with ease. Edge: Delta Force FN Minimi vs. RPKS-74 The Minimi starts off with a disadvantage here, weighing in at 6.85kg compared to RPK's 4.8kg, however, the Minimi shoots back with a rate of fire of up 1000r/m compared to RPK's 650r/m and 900m/s muzzle velocity compared to the RPK's 745m/s. Both guns fire effective range of 1000m, but the minimum effective range of the Minimi is 300m and RPK's 100m, thus, the Minimi takes the edge. Edge: SAS Mk 48 Mod 0 vs. QBB-95 The QBB really starts off with a huge advantage here, weighing in a 4kg which is doubled by the Mk 48's, however the Mk 48 shoots back with an effective range of 800m compared to the QBB's 600m and a magazine capacity of 100 rounds. This is very tough as the QBB has the only 25 rounds less but is alot easier to handle as it's so much lighter and in the time the Delta operator has picked up the Mk 48, the Guangzhou will be charging at him with the QBB Edge: Quangzhou HK417 vs. VSS Vintorez The VSS takess the lead with it's lighter weight, however, the HK shoots back with a shorter length, meaning both guns have strong points in handling, the two stay even as the VSS a higher rate of fire, but HK brings a far better muzzle velocity calculating in at 709m/s compared to the VSS's 290m/s, and both have the same sized capacity magazine, thus meaning the VSS will take this edge slightly with it's higher rate of fire. Edge: Spetsnaz Mk 12 SPR vs. QBU-88 The QBU takes off with a slight edge of 4g weight less than the Mk 12, the QBU edge continues as it remains effective at 800-1000m compared to the Mk 12's 550m, however, the Mk 12 fires back 876m/s and a very significant factory, it can use 30 round magazines, and this give the Mk 12 just a slight edge. Edge: Delta Force CBM Combat Switchblade vs. Ballistic Knife Right! Just a small thing I have to state BEFORE '''people go putting 'BALLISTIC KNIFE WINZ CUZ IT CAN BE SHOT YAAAAH', that's a good point, yes, but they're is a reason the CBM stands a chance. The CBM is the choice of the SAS for several reasons, firstly and most importantly it's a switch blade, providing a stealthy operatives with a quick draw of the blade and kill, secondly, the CBM is built with a defensive hack the bottom, meaning any other knife than hits this hack wil be damages and the power of their hit rendered useless, thirdly it is built with a intercepting and penertrating tip designed for penertraining skin, bone and most importantly, body-armour. The Ballistic knife is a good blade and it can be shot but it has got weaknesses. It is a straight blade with no knife combat build or defensive ability with the exception of the aerodynamic holes that can be used as a defensive holes for larger knives, however, the blade of the CBM's tip is too small and renders the holes useless. The Ballistic knife has no slash or stab capability against anything else aside from skin, giving the CBM a chance although it would be very close. Edge: '''Even Randall Model 1 vs. NEM8426 Next up, we have Delta's knife of choice vs a chinese legend. The Randall is infamous for it's choice of American Scouts during World War 2, however, after the guns fell silent, the Randall was more than a myth of being ancient. However, during Delta's rebuild in the 80's, they discovered this knife and it's history and soon it was their choice. The Randall is favoured for it's 8" blade, curved defensive bottom, penetrating tip and metal hand guard. The NEM is a does not have such age but was the choice of PLA forces during the 80's, however it was replaced until the 2000's when Guangzhou got their hands on it. The knife has a gut hook at the peak of the 7" blade that means pulling this knife out once it's in is even more painful, but the problem that gives the Randall the edge is it's limited defense capacbility, although the hande is rubber, the hand guard is too, meaning a blow in the right place could mean critical for the NEM's holder and the rubber handle, placed for better grip, was mean holding would be better, and alot more painful. The NEM also has no defensive capabilty, meaning in a knife fight, a Delta would have the advantage. Edge: Delta Force Training and My Edge Perhaps the most difficult factor is their training, all these units go under intense training and have incredible standards, however, all units have some key factors which must be raised. The SAS take the combat experince advantage judging how they were the first offical special forces unit, and have engaged the biggest variety of enemies, ranging from the Wermacht in North Africa to the brutal Argentinian Special Forces, aside from this, they have unbelieveable standards and have earned a feared reputation for their tactical skill and creativity, aside from this, most SAS operators are ex-Royal Marines, Para's and Special Forces Support Group. Delta did kick off with some serious mistakes, but after being rebuild, soldiers underwent major urban training, this will prove vital in the close quarter enviroments of the factory. They're training is very similar to the SAS but also with differnet sections meaning the Spetsnaz and Guangzhou are facing a VERY well trained enemy, aside from this, most Delta's are ex-Green Berets, providing a serious broadness on training. Spetsnaz have an infamous reputation for brutality and toughness, they're training offers work which turns the soldier into the weapon and makes everything around him a tool. The construction of the Spetsnaz is based on being a quick assault force, not a small combat unit, the idea is to put a large number of highly trained soldiers in for bigger tasks, something significantly differnet to Delta and the SAS. The Guangzhou are a very secretive organization, little is known on these guys, but as 2000, they became the rapid responce special forces of China and are now trained in SE'a '''A'ir 'L'and combat, the thing here is that they haven't had aslong as Delta, the SAS or Spetsnaz to become unique in these abilities, even without, I woudn't mess with the Guangzhou. Now, the side that gets my edge is the SAS and Delta Force, the invaluable point here is that they trained together more than anything other special forces unit on the planet, the fact they undergo similar and unbeliveabley difficult training aswell as specialising in uniques combat factors make them so lethal, the other vital thing is the different training here, the Spetsnaz develop the brutal soldier to make him endure the hells of war and the Guangzhou develop rapid reaction and speed combat, the SAS and Delta do something different, they prioritise of the mind, making the soldier able to endure war before making him capable of fighting it, this training and their weapons makes the difference here and gives the SAS and Delta my edge: My edge: '''SAS and Delta Force Notes *It will be 6 and 6 vs 6 and 6. *It will take place in an abandonned factory near to a large wooded hill. *Apologies for any mistakes. *Thank you for following season 1! *Please read thoroughly. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts